Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women
19:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Summary of the book: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is an institution for talented young women study espionage. The current headmistress is Rachel Morgan, Cameron Morgan's mother. The school's motto is ‘Learn Her Skills, Honor Her Sword, Keep Her Secrets’. The school resides about two miles from the small town of Roseville, Virginia and half a mile away from Highway 10. The adults of the outside world believe Gallagher Academy to be a prestigious, all-girls school, while the local children view it to be a preppy school for privileged snobs. The girls are trained in martial arts, taught real history, learn political secrets, and are given extra credit for cracking CIA codes. Cameron Morgan, otherwise known as "the chameleon" in high school, knows every passageway, hallway, door, and secret. But does she and her roommates have what it takes to make it through the life of a Gallagher Girl? History Gillian Gallagher founded Gallagher Academy in 1865. Gillian had renovated her family home into a school after the government denied her entry to the United States Secret Agency because of her gender. Exterior Gallagher Academy is surrounded by ivy covered walls with a wrought-iron gate at the beginning of a half mile long driveway that is equipped with coolness, in that is is able to read tire treads; roof shingles that will electrify people, sensors that check for explosives, and an entire section that has the capacity to swallow a transport truck whole. The grounds are manicured and it has the appearance of a prestigious school. Below the playing fields are the helicopter landing pads. Interior The inside of the academy has smooth mahogany banisters and sweeping stairs. The school also contains numerous secret passageways to hide, or spy, in. The entire school is constructed from stone and oddly shaped stained glass windows. The sublevels of the school can only be accessed by the hidden elevators throughout the school. It has a lot of secret passageways. Cammie knows the whole school. Sublevel One Sublevel One is first accessed during a girl’s sophomore year when she begins Covert Operations. This class is mandatory. All who may enter must have a body scan. It looks as though it is from another era with its stainless steel walls and frosted glass partitions. The Covert Operations Cammie took in books 1-3 were taught by Mr. Joseph "Joe" Solomon Sublevel Two Sublevel Two is first accessed during a girl's junior year. It is estimated to be 100 feet underground. You must have a body scan and a blood sample to enter. The walls are solid limestone and the hallways are made from wide creaking oak floors that slope downward. The room is described to be dimly lit and slightly damp. Joe Solomon had rigged booby traps that the trustees set into place and put Matthew Morgan's (Cammie's dad) journal in it, because he did not want it to fall into the wrong hands. Then he left it up to Cammie, Liz, Bex, and Macey to find a way to break into it without dying or getting caught. Sublevel Three Sublevel Three is first accessed by seniors. The room is said to be older than the mansion itself. It has a library that contains books which are so top-secret that they will explode if they see the light of day. This is an old, outdated part of the academy building. Code Red A code red protects Gallagher Academy from strangers. When Gallagher Academy goes under a code red, the school itself puts on its disguise. Everything changes to look like a normal boarding school. Posters disappear and new ones appear for things like class president and spending a semester in another country. Walls flip, bookcases turn around so that things that normal headmistresses would read are facing out, a TV is added to the headmistress's office, and Gilly’s sword goes into a vault. In addition, the headmistress can turn on or off the code red with a small device, such as the compact used in LYKY. All the 7th grade students get led to the P&E barn. Code Black A code black protects Gallagher Academy from enemies. A code black is the scariest thing that can happen to Gallagher Academy. The family tapestry disappears into the wall, all the lights go out and lanterns turn on. Steel covers descend over the windows and vending machines that lead to deeper, more secret parts of the school slide into the ground and are covered with stone so it looks like they were never there. The bookcases slide into the walls and doors are closed and locked by high tech locks. The library spins and sinks into the floor and the burn boxes burst into flames. And Gilly’s sword, one of the most important Gallagher treasures slides into its vault that then sinks into the floor. The students all report to their common rooms, and the teachers are there with them. The entire school system goes on lock down and nothing comes in or out. Curriculum Gallagher Academy teaches a variety of subjects including Advanced Encryption Covert Operations Culture and assimilation Computing Countries of the world Driver's ED. History of Espionage Languages Protection and enforcement Research and development All classes hard in academic skills.......... Fan Sites Fan sites pertaining to the Gallagher Academy include: *Gallaghergirls.tk *Spy Society Category:Schools Category:Interior